User blog:Codgod13/Spy tournament qualifyers round 4: Sith venator vs kevlarninja.
Three spies have already made the cut. Three others have bitten the dust. Now, our penultimate two competitors go head-to-head. I've been at the farm school all week, so I haven't had time to post this. But now I give the green light for these two warriors to go crazy. Ninja vs Sith. WHO! IS! DEADLIEAST?! The ninja's weaponry: Long range: Dragunov mid: MAC-10 silenced close: ballistic knife special: poisoned katar personality: Smart and witty. Henchman: Alex, Lucas, Zach, and Daniel. tactics: Whatever works with what's happening. The Sith's weaponry: long range: M14 EBR with Thermal Scope, Beta-C mag, M320 grenade launcher (Warlord Pro Pro Pro.) Mid range: MP7A1 with ACOG, silencer, and 40 round mag (Warlord pro pro pro.) close range: USP 45. silencer. special: wrist-mounted flamethrower. Personality: Strong and silent type. Henchman: Crew of serenity. Tactics: Patient and observing, strikes when you are most vulnerable, invisible in a crowd. Predicted winner: Sith venator. The MP7 is a great smg, and the EBR is more accurate than the dragunov. That's enough to give venator the win. Voting has ended. BATTLE: Sith: file.red:pngfile.red:pngfile.red:pngfile.red:pngfile.red:png Ninja: file.blue:pngfile.blue:pngfile.blue:pngfile.blue:pngfile.blue:png Kevlar ninja and his four friends are entering a hotel, when they see someone being dragged out in a body bag. The bag falls, and they see long red hair, and a ring of bruises around the neck, indicating strangulation. At another part of the hotel, Sith venator and the crew of the serenity are walking toward their room, and Sith accidentally bumps into a very large person wearing a cowl that covers most of his face. As Sith apologizes, he sees that the bottom left part of the man's face is metallic, resembling the Terminator's. The man also apologizes, and hurries off. Sith shrugs, unaware he might be fighting that man to the death later in life... if he can evade death today. Kevlar and his friends are here to assassinate the five spies. He sends his team to kill, and they split up, all prepared to kill. Zach encounters one of the crew members, and takes aim with his MAC 10, Smiling he sends multiple rounds into the man's upper back file.red:png. Knowing that the sound of gunfire will have attracted any of the other crew member's, he flees the scene. Unfortunetaly for him, another crew member had already got there, and shoots Zach with a USP. 45 file.blue:png. With each team missing a member, they meet up and a firefight ensues. Alex kills a crew member with a Dragunov, only for Sith to shoot him in the head with an M14 EBR file.blue:pngfile.red:png. The teams split up and go their separate ways once again, but another crew member manages to shoot Daniel with an MP7 file.blue:png. Two of the serenity crew members are ambushed by Kevlar and Lucas. Kevlar stabs one crew member with his katar, and Lucas shoots Mal with a ballistic knife file.red:pngfile.red:png. Sith, now alone, goes and exchanges his M14 for an MP7. Lucas sees Sith with his back turned, and points a MAC-10 at him, saying, "Yippi ki yay, Mother F**ker," He dies with a smile on his face as Sith turns around quickly and shoots him in the head, snorting, "You've seen Die Hard too many times." file.blue:png. Kevlar and Sith see each other, and start shooting with their respective submachine guns. They both run out of ammo, and Sith is surprised during a reload as Kevlar tackles him. Just dodging a strike from his katar, Sith shoves Kevlar off of him. The two exchange blows, Kevlar easily having the upper hand because of his katar. Sith almost scores a hit to the face, but Kevlar grabs his arm and prepares a strike from his katar from the other hand. As he is about to deal the final blow, Sith says, "Sayonara B**ch," and activates the wrist mounted flamethrower on the arm that Kevlar is holding. A huge jet of fire envelopes Kevlar's head, and he dies screaming file.blue:png. WINNER: SITH VENATOR Category:Blog posts